Draco's Five Nights at Freddy's
by BROKEN Brother Draco
Summary: Join Draco as he takes on his epic task...as a night watchman at Freddy Faz Bear's Pizzeria. What can possibly go wrong? Little thanks to Sai Kunai Blade for requesting this fic.
1. Chapter 1

I'm kicking back in the office of Freddy Faz Bear's Pizza and munching down on my sweet and spicy chili Doritos. I've decided to work part time as a security guard and I'm all dressed up in my black blazer jacket over my usual clothes and a security guard hat. "What can I say? I got style!" I said to you readers. "By the way, yours truly is working as the night watchman. After a long day of work as a merc, I decided to veg out and do some part time work." Suddenly the phone started to ring.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Hi!" I replied, loudly.

"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."

"That's nice of you." I said, as I'm throwing each blood dart at the picture of Batman, hitting it in the eye. "Bulls eye! Or should I say, bat's eye?"

"Deadshot ain't got shit on you!" My chibi version of myself said.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit."

"Le gasp!" I said in my French accent.

"Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87."

"Well I'm well intrigued, wouldn't you say viewers?" I asked, looking at the fourth wall.

"Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"Holy shit!" I said.

"Yuck! I'm gonna hurl now!" My chibi self said, disappearing.

I turned off the voice message thing to get through the plot as I checked the cameras and noticed one of the animatronic characters are missing. "Where he go?" I asked, as I checked the closet the Bunny is there. "There you are, pretty bunny thing." I leaned back on my chair whistling to Karate by Tenacious D, but then my Chibi Self appeared on my shoulder and made a suggestion.

"Let's call Deadpool!" He exclaimed.

"Great Idea, it'll make my job quicker," I answered as I'm dialed his number. "Knowing DP, he could be watching reruns of old sitcoms or stuffing his face with chimichangas."

"Draco my boi!" He answered, with his mouth sounded full.

"Hey Wade, stuffing your face with chimichangas I hear?"

"You know me well!"

"Of course, you're like an sensation in the Internet and comic books."

"I know, I'm awesome. So watcha doin' my blooded brother?"

"I took the job as the night watchman."

"Sounds boring."

"Yeah, but there's more."

"Oh, do tell!" Deadpool said, sounded giddy.

Several hours went by as I'm having a conversation with the Merc with the Mouth, him and I were having a blast.

"So let me get this straight: you took the job at an old pizza joint, and the phone guy who use to work there says that these animatronics do wonder around and tries to stuff you in a bear suit!?" The Merc asked.

"Yeah it sounds scary; I'm a big boy anyways," I answered nonchalantly. "These guys can try, besides even if I'm in trouble, my fellow Team BDSS friends can come to my aid. And probably you too." (A/N: team BDSS is a reference to Sai Kunai Blade's fanfic, RWB-Sai. I recommend you guys to check it out.) "Wow, that rabbit spends too much time in that closet."

"Maybe it has feelings for you?" Deadpool said, teasingly.

"Hah! I see what you did there."

"Yeah. If you died, can I have Laura?"

"Like hell you do!" I shouted.

"Pleeeassse?" He begged.

"No! Besides I'm nearly unkillable anyways." Suddenly I hear a music playing in the hallway. "I'll talk to you later Wade, might be a little busy."

"Okay, man. Have fun on your job!" He said as we hang up and I began investigating through the cameras and noticed the bunny is in hallway close to me so I shut the door and the duck is in the east hall.

"Wow that duck reminds me of Miley Cyrus with her mouth out like that." So I posted the pic of it saying #duckycyrus on my Twitter account bloodedfuckr and so far I got likes from Sai, Nicholas, Damion and Deadpool. "Sometimes I love the Internet."

"Man, focus! You're low on power!" My chibi self said, worryingly. "I don't want to experience the discomfort of being stuffed inside the bear costume!" Then suddenly power went out and my chibi conscious self freaked out and pooled out of here. I got off my chair and hear a different music playing nearby and Freddy's face lit up.

I'm readying my blood bolts and then the bell tolled as the clock turned 6. "Well that was fun!" I said, leaving the office and flipping off Freddy. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a long week."


	2. Chapter 2: Fox outta the Box!

As the message is currently playing on my desk, I didn't pay no mind to it as I'm watching Kill La Kill on my Tablet. "Yeah sure, fox, pirates, whatever." I said, shutting the message off. "Nothing is going to be my way. Not even that one ninja I ran over on my way here."

* * *

*Flashback*

I was on my way to Freddy Fazbear's in my red Mustang car as I'm eating my chilly dog. And I saw my friend Sai who is effortlessly fighting Strider Hiryu, then I dropped my dog and going to pick it up, then I heard my car hit someone. I looked back and saw Hiryu all mangled and stuff. "Damn. Looks like he'll be the hospital for a long time." I said.

* * *

*End of flashback*

"Good times." I said, kicking back with my tablet in hand to laugh at the picture of the mangled Strider that Sai send me via Twitter. #roadkilledstrider.

"Dude, you might have company." Mini-Draco said, has he pointed at the purple bunny standing by my left door way.

"Hey Frank from Donnie Darko!" I greeted him and then I closed the door on him. "Yup. This job is going to be a breeze for me, Draco!" I sat back down in my chair, looking through the cameras and that creepy ass duck is in the party room staring at the camera. "Hey Ducky Cyrus! Let's eat, huh? No thanks I'm filled up on a chilly dog." I went back to watching my some of my anime and then I heard something running in the hallway and it was the foxy going to attack me but I kicked him in the chest, sending him flying.

Hours passed as I'm eating my banana and watching the Legend of Korra, the sequel to Avatar the Last Airbender. "Well enough of that." I said, finishing my show and turned to look at you readers. "Yeah, best job in the world isn't it readers? Yeah just me; yours truly is sitting on his ass and babysitting the animatronics! Yup, this is the life. Living the dream and-" then I hear Foxy again trying to attack me while screeching and blast him with my blood bullets and turned my attention to you readers. "So as I was before I was so RUDELY interrupted, living the dream and getting paid like 17 bucks a day! Thanks Obama!" I finished and resume to my job. I went through the cameras again.

"Yeah...I don't Obama is behind this." Mini-Draco said.

"Whatever, I just wanted to get out this job, and kick some bad guy booty." I said, throwing various kicks, almost hitting the camera system.

"Hey, be careful!" He warned.

So now I'm throwing blood knives at the picture of Superman, who I'm still salty at the fact he defeated Goku at Death Battle. "I still say Goku should've won! Especially now he can go Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan! Wow, that IS a silly name. I think Akira Toriyama is running out of ideas." Then I looked over at the right doorway where Chica is standing by. "What do you think, Chick-a-dee?" I asked her, but not one response. "Not much of a talker huh? Okay. I'll just talk to him then." I said turning my attention to Bonnie.

Bell tolled again as the clock changes to 6:00am. "Well day two is finish. Yes!" I said, pushing the rabbit out of the way and went up to the Pirate Cove. "Hey Foxy! Suck it!" I said, as I did my crotch chop before leaving out the pizzeria.


	3. Chapter 3: Never do drugs, kids!

I sat back in my usual spot to resume my usual, uneventful job as the security guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizza joint. Also I ignored the phone guy as I'm watching Red vs Blue on one of the security cameras and laughing. ""I have a boner for murder!" I'm going to say that in the near future when I get to fight alongside my Immortal Badass friends and to see their reactions after I say it!" I said, after quoting Sarge.

Suddenly I heard Foxy running towards my office, so I used my weaker blood blasts at the button to close the door on him. "Can't let you that, Star Fox." I said, in my Wolf O'Donald voice from Star Fox 64. "Now who to talk to my future wifey."

Later, X-23 and I were talking on Skype and ignoring the dangers at my job. "You know you're very careless, Draco." Laura said. "But I'm not surprised. You're my boyfriend after all."

"Aww you know so well!" I said as I'm blushing. "Yeah I don't remember why I take this job. Maybe I lost a bet, or just out of stupidity." I said.

"Pretty much both, hon." Laura answered.

"I won't deny either of those. So how are these with the X-men?"

"We did saved several mutants from the Purifiers, no big deal."

"Alright, seems you guys got it covered. Besides it would be overkill to include me in that task and I'm kinda OP."

"Very true."

"Yeah so far the hungry looking duck is snooping and shit."

"Yeah I'm aware of your #duckycyrus on Twitter, Mr. Bloody Fucker."

"And pretty soon you and Dimsom will be Mrs. Bloody Fucker."

"Touchè. Well I have to go now, try not to do anything reckless."

"Don't worry, babe. This is me you're talking to."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worrying about." And then she close her Skype.

Later I was writing a death threat to M. Night Shyamalan so he wouldn't make a sequel to the Last Airbender. "..._and I swear, Shyamalan, make a sequel to the Last Airbender and I'll kill you so dead that you'll be reanimated as a corpse! Fellow me on Twitter at thebloodyfucker! Sincerely, Draco the Executioner." _After I got finished with my letter, I got call from the legend who needs no introduction..."Dumplin, buddy!"

"Draco! Wassup!" Exclaimed the Demon God.

"Just chilling, and watching over these animatronics. Fun right?" I said, note the sarcasm.

"Well sucks to be you." He said. "I'm in the hot tub with my beautiful wives! Say hi ladies!"

"Hello, Draco!" The two Towas greeted me.

"Hello ladies." I greeted back.

"What can I say; the ladies dig the Demon God!" He said, then the Towas giggle.

"You never cease to amaze me, Dumps."

"That's right. Anyways I'll talk to you later, there's going to be a meeting about a video game deal staring yours truly!"

"Okay, bye Demon God Dumplin!" And we hung up and I sat back looking bored.

* * *

Elsewhere...

We now see Dumplin with his sunglasses his two Towa wives in a hot tub with Nappa who for some reason wearing a DK necktie, also wearing sunglasses while sporting a cigar which was lighten by the former Red Ribbon Colonel, Violet from Dragon Ball before Z.

"Hear me out Dumps, my company wants to make an animated series called, "The Adventures of Dumplin Z". Your voice will be played by the one and only Danny Devito, what do ya say?" Nappa said.

"The Dumplin approves!"

* * *

Back to yours truly...

"And now for something to kill the bordom." I said as I began eating some magic mushrooms. (A/N: Demon Blood Dragon Slayer does not condone the consumption of 'shrooms...but I do find it hilarious!)

Anyways I'm in my own little world now and more high than Redman and Method Man from the movie, How High and began singing, loudly and off-key. _"__There was a Buffalo Soldier in the heart of America~__Stolen from Africa, brought to America~ __Fighting on arrival, fighting for survival." _And then I begin hallucinate and began seeing some weird shit and mostly a golden version of the Freddy Fazbear animatronic. "Oh hi, buddy...my name's Draco, what's yours?" I asked the golden bear animatronic, but didn't say a thing yet. "I'll call you, Golden Freddy! Like that?" I asked but the bear said nothing. "Great!"

Later my high was gone and so did the golden bear suit. "Huh...he's gone or was he never there to began with?" I asked, as the screen turned gray and zoomed in on me. "Too close!" I shouted as the screen knocked me down on my ass.

Suddenly I found myself surrounded by all of the animatronics ready to stuff me in a suit to kill me. "I ain't afraid of you creeps!" I said, kipping up and readying my blood swords. "C'mon!" I goaded, but the time turned six. "You bitches are lucky that I don't go all Afro Samurai on ya candy asses. I said as I packed my things before leaving the Pizzeria to get ready for the fourth night.


	4. Chapter 4: Some obscure references

**A/N: FREE BEER! Okay, now I have everyone's attention, new chapter is up.**

**Sai: "About damn time, too." *fold his arms***

**Me: "C'mon, dude. I was actually busy. I was training for the Olympics."**

**Sai: "Surrrre you were." *rolling his eyes* "If anything, your ass should be training for the SPECIAL Olympics."**

**Me: *shocked* "Sai! You really gonna do me like that, Sai?!"**

**Sai: *sigh* "You lucky I'm DashieXP fan."**

**Me: "Anyways folks, enjoy the fic."**

* * *

I'm back to my night job as the security guard and I am now sporting a black t-shirt that says 'STOP BEING A PUSSY' on the front it, written in white letters at the back it says 'Immortal Motherfucker Badass' in red, which is the name of a band/squad where I'm the drummer of. "What can I say? I'm guy with a sense style and fashion. This shirt will be the shit." I said, looking at the fourth wall. And I am now waiting for the voice mail.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."

"Of course I can. I'm Draco Motherfuckin' Bloodgrave. Holla cha boi! I gets money!" I said, sounded like Stinkmeaner from The Boondocks.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did."

"Sounds like he's having a bad time." I said.

"Gee, ya think?!" Chibi-Draco said.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*."

"This won't end well for this guy."

"You know...*moan* oh, no -." He said, which followed by an animatronic screech and end with a static.

"Holy shit!" We both said. "Welp, he dead. If only we knew this poor guy's name." I said, taking a sip of the Rolling Rock beer.

"And you're not worry about all this, right?" Chibi me said.

"Naw, dude. I ain't scared of shit. If those guys think they can stuff me in a bear suit, well they have another thing coming." I said, as I'm looking through the security camera on my iPad and Chica's missing. "And like that, that duck is missing." I suddenly heard some cluttering down the hall.

"She might be in the kitchen." My chibi self said.

"I ain't cleaning up after that bitch. I know they ain't coming at tomorrow saying; "well you're the only one here, so you're responsible for cleaning her mess." Naw, fuck that! 120 a week? They got me fucked up! I ain't cleaning up nobody's mess for $120! 125? Maybe." I said, in my DashieXP voice. "Hope she's making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, better NOT be Jiff, I'm all about dat Skippy tho."

"You love to make Dashie references don't you?"

"What can I say? Dashie's the man! People who disagree otherwise, can eat a Superkick."

Later, I'm on the phone with Nicolas and once again, being very careless and lackadaisical to my job. It was a pretty decent conversation, but 21 seconds later..."You can't be serious, Draco!" The necromancer shouted over the phone.

"Look man, I'm saying that Lion King 2 is a racist ass movie. How could you deny that obvious shit?" I asked.

"Because it's so obvious that it is not racist movie. How could you say such a thing?!"

"Simba had a problem with his daughter dating a darker motherfucking lion, on top it all, he had a problem with all brown lions because one lion who happens to be brown killed his father and he's on some 'go back to Africa' shit. Fuck you mean, tho?"

"He's not on some 'go back to Africa' shit because they're already IN Africa! What kind of shit were you smoking?"

"Weed." I shrugged, and turned to the fourth wall. "Markiplier does not condone the smokage of any herbal substances."

"Well, sorry I asked. Anyways, we'll asked the fellas about this to end this debate, once and for all." Nick said.

"Agreed." I said.

Later...

"So what do you think, Sai? Was Simba racist in the Lion King 2 movie?" I asked the Silver Haired Architect. We're currently in a four way call.

"No, he's just bein' cautious because the son of his enemy wants to date his daughter." He answered.

"Well that's not how I see it! What about you, Vamps?" I asked Damion.

"I think...you're an idiot. Not just an idiot, but a STUPID idiot." He said.

"Damion! You really gonna do me like that, Damion?!" I said, in my Baraka voice.

"That Dashie reference tho." Sai pointed out.

"You know what I think? Since there's four of us, guess what's going on now?" Nick asked.

"What?" Sai, Damion and I asked.

"Team Deathmatch."

"Team Deathmatch?" Sai asked.

"Team Deathmatch?" I asked.

"Team Deathmatch." Nicolas repeated.

"Team Deathmatch?" I repeatedly asked.

"Team Deathmatch." Sai said.

"Team Deathmatch." I said.

And so the three of us kept repeatedly saying "Team Deathmatch" over and over, until Damion had enough.

"STOP IT!" He shouted, leaving the three of us in silence.

"Team Deathma-"

"Hey!" Damion said, cutting me off.

"Sorry." I said. Suddenly Chica appeared on by right door, but I close it in front of her. "Not today, hungry-hungry. Not today."

"Ducky Cyrus still bothering you, Draco?" Sai asked, jokingly.

"Yup. And she's hungry...for Deez Nutz! Got em!" I exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure that joke is a dead horse by now." Vamps said, annoyed.

And then Bonnie appeared, but I shot at him with my blood bullets from the palm of my hand, had scurrying by to whatever destination I don't care about. "That takes care of Frank."

"Frank?" Nicolas asked.

"The character from Donnie Darko. You know the guy in the rabbit suit?" Sai said.

"Bingo." I said, high-fiving Sai from the split screen.

And then the bell tolled once again as the clock turned to 6am. "Well my work here is done. Catch you guys later." I said, hanging up. "Only one more night to go, meaning this fic is nearing the end." I walked out of my office and went into to kitchen and see a peanut butter and jelly sandwich made for me, and then I noticed a familiar peanut butter brand. "JIFF!" I shouted, and I threw that peanut across the kitchen and then I walked out.


	5. Chapter 5:Grand Finale! And Pizza Bagals

Tonight's my last night as the night as the security guard and to finally earn my paycheck. I have a feeling shit's about to go down in ol' Freddy Fazbear's coral, so I called in my friends, the Immortal Badass(minus Nicolas who is running late somehow). "Alright, guys, tonight's my last night on the job and pretty much the final chapter of this fic. Anyways, we'll about to go balls to the motherfucking walls." I said. "And afterwards, we'll have pizza bagals at my house."

"I'm game. I love Pizza bagels." Sai said eagerly.

Count me in. Didn't have anything planned tonight." Damion said

So we've entered the party room, armed with shotguns. "Freeeedyyyyy, come out and plaaayyyy!" I called out, like that villian from the Warriors movie.

"Olly, olly, oxen bitch!" Sai shouted.

Out of nowhere, Chica appeared and goes after me, still salty after about the whole sandwich deal, but I shot her in the solar plexus. "Should've given me the Skippy, but you gave me Jiffy." I rhymed to the animatronic duck, which the guys just groaned.

"Your rhyming is bad, and you should feel bad." Damion said.

"Damion! Do you have to do me like that-" but then Chica tackle me to the floor, attempted to strangle me.

"Draco!" Sai and Damion shouted.

"Get the hell off me!" I said, struggling to pry her off me.

"Don't worry, Draco, we got you." Sai said, as he and Vamps are trying to come for my aid, but both were thrown across the room by Bonnie and Freddy.

"Guys!" I shouted, as I kicked Chica off of me.

"We're good, Draco. We got these guys." Sai said, while fighting Freddy who's trying to get Sai to disarm him, but to no avail. "Go to hell, Freddy!" He said, pulling a way and hitting him with the butt of the gun before blasting him in the chest.

Meanwhile, Damion is doing well against Bonnie, shooting him repeatedly without rest. "Die! Die, you bunny bastard!" Vamps roared.

Back with me and Chica, I'm now smashing her with the metal folded chair like you see in pro wrestling. "THAT'S. FOR. THE. JIF!" I said with each chair shot, suddenly Foxy grabbed me from behind, but I judo flipped him on the floor. "You think forgot about you, huh? I was actually wondering when you'll get here." I said to fox, who is getting up, glaring at me. "Just bring it." I said, motioning him to attack me.

Over at Sai, he tackles Freddy through the table, he backs up and waiting for the bear to get up as while he reloads. "Get up, you son of a bitch. I got more for that ass. Pause tho." Sai goaded.

Freddy got up and lunged himself at the fire demon, but Sai blasted him between the eyes. "Boom. Headshot." The Silver Haired Enigma said.

Over with Damion, he ripped off Bonnie's head in a Kratos-like matter in the God of War games.

Meanwhile, yours truly hold his on against Foxy as delivers the most heinous chair shot to him, staggering as I placed the head of Chica on Foxy and gave him the kick in the gut and followed up with a Stunner. "Draco 3:16 says: I just whooped your ass!" I said, giving Foxy the two bird salute. A reference to one of my favorite pro wrestlers, Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"Guess that takes care of them." Damion said, walking over to Sai.

"Looks like it." Said the fire demon.

"What's with this guy?" I asked, pointing at the golden version of Freddy

"Don't know. But if he's anything like the others, we might as well take him out now before he tries anything." Sai said, pointing his shotgun at it and pulling the trigger. But after the shot fired, the suit was suddenly in front of him the instant after the fire came out of the shotgun. "Oh, shit!" He said before the golden bear punched him into a wall on the other side of the room.

"Sai!" I shouted, but was stopped as Golden Freddy grabbed Damion and I by the throat, lifting us off the ground and squeezing, making it impossible to breathe.

"What the hell is this thing?!" Damion choked out, punching its arm, but to no avail.

"HADOKEN!" Sai shouted, launching a big fireball into its chest, blasting it back, causing it to drop Damion first, then me after we crashed to the ground. I threw a couple good punches at it, managing to stagger it, but then it punched me in the face, stunning me and grabbing me by the throat again.

"You're getting on my nerves." I growled, hitting it in the face with blood bolts, not exactly selling my attack, but only seeming to annoy it.

"Draco!" Sai shouted, rushing in and sweeping the monster off its feet, causing it to let me go and crashed to the ground. It got up at the same time as Sai, who unleashed a powerful combo while lighting his fists and feet on fire, but once he finished, Golden Freddy kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the floor. He then prepared to stomp on Sai's chest, but the silver-haired enigma managed to catch his foot and stop him, trying to hold it back as the monster still attempted to crush his chest with its foot. "Damn, I think this thing's on steroids!" He said as he held it back.

"Here I come, to save the daaaayyy!" Sang Nicolas, who appeared from the portal and did a flying kick to Golden Freddy, similar to Might Guy's Dynamic Entry, sending him flying off of Sai.

"Nicolas!" We all shouted, surprised.

"Sorry I'm late for the party, I just wanted to make a perfect timing." The necromancer said.

"Well then, I guess the whole band is here. It's time to layeth the smacketh down on his roody-poo candy ass." I said, sounded like The Rock or most people know him as Dwayne Johnson.

"The most electricfying man in sports entertainment." Nicolas added.

"Are we going to continue fighting or just keep making pro wrestling references?" Sai asked, impatiently.

"Right, of track." I said. "Time to finish this."

And so the guys and I rushed at the golden bear with the combination of attacks. I used my dragon claws to inflict damaged on him which might be the precursor for it's demise. Sai uses his demonic flame infused fist to utilize his combination punches, forcing the bear to defend himself while his back is against the wall. Damion did high flying kick to the bear through the wall. Nicolas, who is now in his monsterous size which rival Bane's from the Arkham games, lift up the damaged bear, and suplexed him. "Alright, we're giving him such a pounding. Pause tho." I said.

"Nice save." Sai said.

"Alright, I think he's finished." Nicolas said, who turned back into his original form. Suddenly Golden Freddy got back up looking quite pissed. "Me and my big mouth." Nick sighed.

"That thing just won't quit!" Damion said, annoyed.

"And neither would I!" I said, charging in after the bear, with both my blood katanas, one on each hand. Golden Freddy tried to grab me by my throat again, but I cut it's arm off, to prevent him from do so, and I finished it him off with a decapitation. "Heads, you lose." I joked.

"Oh, thank Gods is over!" Sai said in relief.

"Indeed it is." Damion agreed.

Suddenly the bell tolled and a check magically appeared in front of me, which I grabbed. "Well, we did it, fam. It's finally over and so is this fic." I said.

"Wooo!" Nicolas cheered.

"Yeah! So about those pizza bagals..." Sai said.

"I got you guys. I didn't go back on my word." I said. "But first..."

* * *

Few minutes later...

The guys and I just stood there in front of the burning pizzeria watching it...well burn of course. And Nicolas is singing Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash.

"Thanks dude. Now...pizza bagals for everybody!"

* * *

**Finally my fic is done. Not exactly the best thing I wrote, but I did gain a little satisfaction of completing it though. Hopefully I'll do better on my other fics.**


End file.
